Reilly and Wash
by voidfandomtrash
Summary: Reilly has a crush on Wash. Wash likes Reilly. Both are oblivious beans. I'll try to update soon but no promises. I'm bad at this but please just give this a chance. Shout out to my brother wonderpidgeon420666 he's helped with the plot and everything. He's a brilliant beta thanksssss. Please give this a chance. Reviews mean the world.
1. Chapter 1

Wash believes she is going to die saving the Shannon Family. So when she gives Jim a message for Taylor she also gives him a piece of paper for Reilly. But when she survives the bullet there are now complications. Eventual Reilly/Wash. Mutual pining and angst. Oh and Reilly's first name is Laura and Dunham's is Micheal.

Disclaimer-I definitely do not own Terra Nova. If I did Wash would still be alive and there would be a season 2

Laura Reilly entered Terra Nova on the 7th Pilgrimage as a Military drop-out with Demolitions training. She had no reason to want to be a part of Commander Nathaniel Taylor's Security but, for whatever reason, she did. When she did eventually enrol she realised one thing. Lt. Washington would oversee all training. She groaned slightly but continued to listen to the lecture Taylor was giving her and the other two recruits, Dunham and Reynolds she thought their names were. After the lecture they were all sent into the first aspect of training, physical.

Focus-Laura

Laura was slightly in awe of Wash as they were told to call her. she began by giving them instructions on the different ways to take down an enemy combatant. She soon zoned out, preferring to admire her abs. When the other two began to move and warm up she was caught off guard and started, beginning to move into a stretch. Once all of them had stretched they began to spar, to get a feel for each other's physical ability. She was easily the most toned of the recruits and had no trouble beating Reynolds or Dunham. Many thought it was strange but when she was fighting, she was calm, collected and at peace. Wash halted them and she paused, realising that whilst the other two were sweating whilst she was still breathing evenly.

Focus-Alicia

As she was watching the recruits spar she noticed the girl, Laura she thought her name was, easily winning both fights without breaking a sweat whilst the other two were sweating heavily. She halted the training and saw Laura shake herself out of a sort of trace. Interesting. As the girl's dark eyes landed on her she felt herself blush inwardly, outwardly nothing showed. Damnation. She knew this feeling. She wasn't going to let herself hurt someone else. Not after Lisa. Never again. Her dark eyes met Laura's directly and held the connection.

Focus-Laura

She watched as the lieutenant met her eyes and swallowed. She blushed looking away.

"Right then", her voice cut through her thoughts like glass, "as neither of you two can beat Reilly you'll spar against each other and I'll take Reilly."

She watched her step forward and take a fighting stance in front of her. Her body fell into the usual state it did when fighting. Her face smoothed out and they began. She made the fist move, a right hook, and Laura ducked kicking at her knee, trying to distablise her. She blocked it and the fight continued in the same manner for a while until Laura felt her foot slip on the mat and her body tilt to the side, slamming her head into the floor. She could feel her vision going dark.

Focus-Alica

She saw the girl fall smash head-first into the floor. Her heart rose into her mouth as she moved to her side. Cradling Laura's head in her lap she tried to wake her and, failing to do so, sent both the men for a medic. She held the girl tighter to her, murmuring her name. Taylor and a medic she vaguely remembered appeared soon after. Taylor smiled at her as she held the girl, recognising the look on her face. How could he not, She was his best friend, his field medic, the person who knew the darkest parts of his soul and whom he had shared some of the best experiences of his life with. She looked up at them, releasing her grasp on the girl. The medic called for someone to carry Laura to the hospital and Wash was alone with Taylor. His face told her that he knew everything. She took a deep shuddering breath and faced him.

Focus-Nathaniel

He knew that she was falling fast for the recruit. Falling fast, and hard. It was obvious. He knew that since Lisa Mellin had died in a Rover accident 3 years ago she had blamed herself. There was nothing Alicia could have done and he had told her, more than once. He sighed, "When are you going to admit that you like her. I've seen you watch her for at least a year and your face when she was recruited said everything. It's time to move on Licia"

She just stared at him before leaving, her voice floating back" Stay out of my life Nat, or you will regret it. Remember Somalia 2138. You will regret it."

_TP_TP_TP_

Things continued as normal with Laura Reilly moving up through the ranks, eventually becoming a Corporal under Taylor. Both women had a crush on each other but were oblivious. They worked together well and continuously. Until the colony was overrun and Wash was stuck there. Reilly could barely sleep and at nights would often be found with the commander, both worried half to death.

Focus-Alicia

She knew that now was the time to deliver the message she had carried for months now. As she gave Jim the message for Taylor she passed an envelope to Elisabeth. It was unsealed. On impulse she took off her dog tags and dropped them in, sealing the envelope. On the front was scribbled "Laura Reilly"

"Give that to her, Elisabeth please, Jim you have to tell Taylor, remind him about Cu Loa Cham. Now go. Get out of here.".

She ran, finally understanding Laura's battle calm. She was fairly certain that Lucas would kill her, just to hurt Taylor. At least Laura would finally know. As she stared down the barrel of the gun she smiled, speaking what she thought would be her last words "you know, you have your father's eyes."

Focus-Laura

When the Shannon's arrived without Alicia she tried to convince herself there was a reason, that Wash was fine. But she knew, Wash was gone. Se walked into the forest, masking her tears. As someone walked towards her she stood, wiping her face.

"Who's there?" She called, her voice shaking.

"It's just me, Elisabeth, Wash gave me something to give to you." The doctor replied, her voice low.

Walking towards Elisabeth let the woman see how red her eves were and the dried tears marring her face. The Doctors heart twisted in sympathy. Reilly took the envelope from her and sat on a nearby log. Elisabeth sat beside her, letting the woman lean on her. Laura opened the envelope and took out the letter and dog tags.

"No, no, no, no, no, these are hers, why me, why not Taylor, he was her best friend." Laura felt her voice rising and cracking. She began to cry again, Wash would never have taken these off if she wasn't going to die. Elisabeth just held her close, letting her cry. When Laura began to read the letter she took a breathe and whispered something, so quietly that sat as close as she was Elisabeth couldn't hear it. When Elisabeth was passed the letter she began to read:

 _Dearest Laura,_

 _If you're reading this i'm either gone or I've finally told you i'm in love with you. I loved you since the moment I first saw you. When you knocked yourself out training I realised that I would do anything to stop you getting hurt. I watched you advance and I was so proud. If I'm gone, my dog tags are yours. Let Taylor know I'll miss him, k. I knew from the second i saw you that i would always love you though. I knew that you'd never feel the same so I never told you. I remember all the missions we served together, all the watches and everything in between. Remember this. You have to keep going. I know Taylor will, be hurting, don't let him do anything rash._

 _Forever yours, Alicia 'Wash' Washington_

"I loved her though," Laura's voice broke the silence, "I loved her too and I never told her. If I'd told her she would have had a reason to get out of there."

She stood up and walked back to camp, both hers and Alicia's tags around her neck, her chain was silver, a metal of new beginnings. Wash always kept her old iron one. It was tarnished and dented but it was hers. When she reported to Taylor in the morning she knew he noticed Wash's tags around her neck. She followed orders mechanically and numbly, still hardly believing that Wash had loved her too. At the back of her mind she knew that it was unhealthy to dwell on what if's but she wasn't the only one. She knew Taylor was thinking about what would have happened if he had shot at Lucas, if he'd shot his son and saved his Lieutenant.

_CB_CB_CB_

That's the first chapter. The Second and Third will be up soon. If anyone DOESN'T want smut let me know soon!  
Review pleaseeee:) Thanks for reading this-Charlie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taylor watched as his corporal became more and more distant, blaming herself, like he did, for Alicia's death. He walked up to her. She was pacing, a habit she had developed, and holding Wash and Micheal's tags close. If this wasn't Laura Reilly, the woman who, like himself, had suffered most from Wash's death, he would have taken Wash's. Taken them and kept them close. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, hands falling into a defensive position. He raised in hand in surrender. Her face became contrite and she began apologising.

"Hey, it's okay." He paused, "How you holding up, I know Alicia's death hit you pretty hard."

"I'll live Sir, It's nothing i haven't been through before, you know, with Micheal." Her face twisted and she turned away.

"I'm sorry you've lost two people who meant a lot to you" He said sympathetically.

"Mean. They'll always mean a lot to me." She replied, catching him off-guard.

"You know Reilly, I'm always here if you want to talk, especially about Alicia. I have a lot of stories about her." Taylor offered, his voice catching her off-guard.

"I think I'd like that sir"

"My place at 7 then, you and I need to talk, to get this off our chests."

_At 6_

Laura still couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. She knew where Taylor lived, everyone did. He had a place not far from hers actually. She sighed, walking to the garden she had out the back. Again she sighed, looking for the watering can, meaning to redo the watering when she looked at the time.

"Shit I need to get a move on, I have 15 minutes." Laura muttered to herself, running inside and slamming the door. 10 minutes later she was in the black tank top she had snuck from Wash's housing unit one time and a pair of khaki green trousers. She shoved her feet into her boots, lacing them up. She left the house, walking to Taylor's with a minute to spare. She knocked, waiting. The door opened just as she was about to turn around and leave.  
"Sorry, Reilly, I was just...", He paused,"Isn't that one of Alicia's"

Her head tilted defiantly, jaw set

"Is that a problem Commander?"

He shook his head, "No, no, of course not, and please just call me Nathaniel. Come on in."

Laura smiled, "Call me Laura then, Nathaniel."

He smiled stepping to the side, allowing her to pass.

"Laura what do ya want. Drink-wise."

"A beer please."

He smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"You and Wash both. I know you kept her tags. I don't mind. She meant the world to you. You loved her didn't you. I saw how you looked at her. She was more than a friend to you. If only someone had said something. How you holding up?"

She smiled back, if only a little sadder, "It hurts. It hurts so much. I never thought I'd lose her. I always thought she'd be here. Always thought she would be here to help me. But now, now she's gone. and I'm alone. Micheal, my Mikey is dead and now Wash, Alicia is gone as well. Mark is nice I guess but he has Maddy. And he's grieving as well. Alicia was like his older sister."

She paused, realising that she'd just revealed to her CO how alone she was, and how much pain she was in.

"Sorry Sir, I should go." She stood and began to walk to the door.

"Laura. Wait." He called after her but it was too late. She was gone, "Damnination."

He ran after her, only stopping to grab his shoes. She was faster than him, turning a corner heading to the Rovers. He cursed, slowing down. She stopped at a certain one. The one Wash used. Oh Damnination. This was going to be bad. She sat curled in the seat,kind of like a cat , beginning to talk to herself.

"Hey Wash. I messed up today. Why do I always mess things up. Maybe if I'd been a little bit faster you'd still be here. If I'd gotten back faster and gotten you out of there. I miss you. So does Taylor. I know he misses you. His face when you were killed told me everything. Its faded a bit but I can still tell, he's hurting Wash. He's hurting really bad. But then again we all are. Everyone who knew you well does. Mark walked into the gym this morning with red eyes. He thought of you as his only remaining family. And then there's me. Mark is going to be fine. He has Maddy. Taylor won't be alone, ever. I mean he's the Commander. And I'm weak. I'm alone. Sometimes I hate you for leaving me. Who am I kidding. I'll always love you."

Her voice broke and she began to cry. He just walked closer and held her. She tensed momentarily before relaxing and burying her head in his neck. His head rested on hers. Once she was calm she tensed, pulling away.

"Commander," Her voice was shaky but clear,"Why do you care enough to follow me."

"Laura, I told you, my name is Nathaniel when its just us and even if Alicia hadn't loved you I would have followed. I enjoy your company. So does Mark. He misses talking to you. I'd suggest meeting him soon but it's up to you. Alicia asked me to watch you if she ever died. I would have anyways. You helped her move on you know. You were the first person she loved after what happened to Lisa." His voice began to shake as he continued, "I miss her nearly as much as you do. I keep thinking that she'll just reappear, the same way she did last time. In Somalia 2135 she was near a bomb that killed people further away than her. Somehow she survived, she dropped into a nearby hole. I was ready to give up when she appeared, dirty, bruised, cut but there. I think it's time to get some sleep it's 2am. I'm giving you the day off tomorrow. Visit Wash's memorial. See you in a couple of days Corporal." And with that he left. Laura smiled to herself.

"Hear that Alicia, I'm gonna visit your memorial tomorrow. Goodbye for now"

She stood and began to walk before changing direction, walking to the one Rover that worked in complete silence. She left through the side gate, heading for Memorial field.


End file.
